


Beta Testers of Life

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [5]
Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: Independent sequel to previous AOBI stories. Reading the earlier works first is not required.'That green pill will jump start your system. How soon the effects show depends on what stage your bodies are currently. Whether you end up Alpha or Omega, we still do not know. There are theories, of course, but nothing is proven. Contradictory to the rumors, that pill cannot change your genetics. If you were actually a pure Beta, it would not affect you in any way, except maybe make you nauseous. That is, however, irrelevant here. You were all tested and you all bear the necessary gene. If you take that pill, you will be one or the other. Whichever it is, it is who you were for some reason designed to be. It may not be what you think you want, but give it time. We will be there for you in either case. You have 20 minutes to decide. Good luck!'





	1. The Bitter Green Pill

**Author's Note:**

> This is Season 4 prequel or it could also be called Season 3 Extra of AOBI Omegaverse Stories. There has been a leap in time after Season 3 and this story starts in late March one year after the events recounted earlier. There will be updates on many of old friends here, but the main focus is on new leads.

Kasamatsu Shinji stared at the two plastic cups in front of him. One had water, the other a single small, green pill. He could still stop this. He could choose to return home and go to an ordinary school. He could continue to live the life he had so far. Or he could take the risk, take the pill.

_'If you take the medicine it is the point of no return. We do allow you to change your minds even now. If you do not want to go through it, we will shred and burn the contracts and no ill will follow. If you do take the pill, the contract stays valid.'_

Shinji glanced around. There were approximately two dozen boys, or rather young men, in this same predicament. For him it had not been hard to get his parent to sign the form, but he had overheard some others having had multiple quarrels over it. Those who had lost weren't here though.

_'That green pill will jump start your system. How soon the effects show depends on what stage your bodies are currently. Whether you end up Alpha or Omega, we still do not know. There are theories, of course, but nothing is proven. Contradictory to the rumors, that pill cannot change your genetics. If you were actually a pure Beta, it would not affect you in any way, except maybe make you nauseous. That is, however, irrelevant here. You were all tested and you all bear the necessary gene. If you take that pill, you will be one or the other. Whichever it is, it is who you were for some reason designed to be. It may not be what you think you want, but give it time. We will be there for you in either case. You have 20 minutes to decide. Good luck!'_

This was probably a live or die decision to some. Especially those who wanted a career in sports would be devastated if they turned out to be Omegas. In spite the new rulings, which opened every sport to Omegas officially, prejudices did not disappear in a few years. Actually getting a spot on a team or getting sponsors would be still nearly impossible for an Omega. Unless one was part of this program. Being an official guinea pig here would give them the best education they could handle, best coaches, place on the school team and university team later. It was a really good deal, but most were probably sending prayers to anyone or anything that might listen to turn out Alpha.

Shinji didn't care much which way he'd turn out. He was tall enough, fast enough, strong enough. He still needed to hone his skills and endurance, but he did not need to be Alpha for that. In fact, there were studies that suggested that Omega's were slightly better when it came to endurance, but that might be yet one more generalization. An Omega was not necessarily weaker than an Alpha, he was just a little weaker than he would have been as an Alpha. With these already full grown males even that would not be as much of an issue. None of them would grow weaker than they were now, but some might get a slight 'alpha boost'. It did not matter, whether he'd be Alpha or Omega. Either way he'd make that man swallow his words. Fifteen seconds after the permission to start, Shinji's pill was gone down his throat. Only one person had been faster, he was already at the door.

Murasaki Ryo pushed the door open. He had fought his battle long before coming into this room. He knew Haru loved him for himself, not the gender. It was Ryo, who could not get over his fear that the lure of instincts would prove too strong for his lover. He hated himself for that actually. He had had to give this a try. If he could be the Omega it would be perfect. If he ended up an Alpha, it was no worse than being a Beta. Though Haru could be upset that he had not talked about this beforehand.

The room behind the door was spacious and well lit. It was easy to see that the building was new. There were several smallish, round tables with four chairs around each of them placed on either side of a wide walkway. Ryo headed for the first table that was in his direct line of sight.

'Ano, sumimasen. May I sit at the same table?'

A stranger's voice came from behind. Ryo turned around to see a pleasant looking young man with a friendly smile. It was not anyone he knew, so he probably had not gone to this school yet. Being alone in a strange place when one's destiny was hanging on a thread the guy was still smiling.

'Of course. I am Murasaki Ryonosuke. Third year when school starts. Hajimemashite.'

'Kasamatsu Shinji. Also Third year. Hajimemashite.'

They sat at the table, watching the door. Slowly more people were starting to emerge.

'It did not take Murasaki-kun very long to think back there.'

'There was nothing left to think. I had decided. Now all there is to do is wait. It didn't take Kasamatsu-kun very long either.'

'True. I had also decided long before I even walked in that room.'

Ryo nodded. It made sense that it was so for this guy too. Few people take the last step of a life altering path without thinking a bit longer. Once the process was started there was no turning back.

'Kasamatsu-kun has come from elsewhere? I mean, no school suit even.'

'Transferring from Sapporo. It is strange how the sakura are almost in bloom here already. They won't bloom until early May up there. My suit should be ready tomorrow or the day after, actually. But I was also told that we can wear casual clothes for this camp during Spring break.'

'True. I have some easy to wear gym clothes with me too. I didn't even think about it when I put the suit on this morning. Habit.'

The AOBI school uniform was an actual tailored suit. They were made to measure, which made them cost quite a bit for those who had to buy them. Scholarship students got theirs for free like everything else. Most of the students here were scouted for sports and then offered the chance to go to this elite school, if they were willing to participate in this program. 

'Are we all here? How long has it been?'

'Hmm. I am not sure how many of us were there. But it's been just about 15 minutes, so I am guessing there are still some back there.'

The door opened and two more students walked out. They approached Ryo and Shinji's table as it was the closest one with two vacant seats.

'Konnichiwa, Murabe-kun! Hope you don't mind if we join you?'

'Ah, Satō-kun. You are here too. Please, take a seat. Both of you.'

There was a silent question in the end of the sentence directed to the young man behind the one who had spoken. It called for an introduction.

'Asahina Yukio. Starting third year here. I am from the Hokkaido Temple School. Nice to meet you.'

'Murasaki Ryo and this is Kasamatsu-kun.'

Satō Shiro turned to look at the person whose name was not familiar. He'd been too concentrated on finding two seats and relieved to see a dorm mate that he'd not realized the other man was a stranger.

'Satō Shirō. I will be third year too and this is my second year here at this school. Yoroishiku!'

The two sat down. They looked around trying to find something to talk about. All were on the edge despite being told not to fret. Nothing would happen for quite some time. The very first ones might start showing some symptoms tomorrow, but for most it would take almost all of the two week break. Unfortunate, of course, for they would not have the time to acclimatize before school started. Because of this they would all be taking a special course in Alpha-Omega relationships right now instead of at the start of the new year.

'Were there many left back there, Satō-kun?'

'Just three or four. It is almost time...'

As if by an agreement they all looked at the clock. Two minutes left. One. Zero. The door opened. Two more students and some staff members walked in and closed the door behind them. Somehow that sound made them all completely aware that they had both closed and opened doors in their life just now and that every student in this room was in the same boat. Over the next few days or weeks this group would be changed. Their bodies would reach full maturity, their organs change and hormone levels shift. It felt weird to think that all that was starting to take place right now in every body around the tables.


	2. Sleepless at the Gym

The day had been long. Lectures after lectures. Lunch. Lectures. Dinner. Lectures. Then finally baths and time to rest. They had had no time at all for exercise, but had been promised that those who were up for it could go practice tomorrow. 'Those who were up for it'. A reminder that they might not be in the condition as soon as tomorrow.

Shinji tried to sleep. All around him were sleeping bodies. All of the twenty-two who had chosen to stay and four senpais. The four were either one or two years older and students at AOBI Uni. Shinji did not remember their names nor did he remember the names of all his fellow 'guinea pigs' yet. He lay there 'listening' to his body, but truthfully he could not feel anything different about it yet. Though he felt the lack of exercise, the true reason for his insomnia wasn't physical. It was this whole situation. Sleeping on a floor of a gymnasium with strangers all around was weird and, of course, his thoughts kept revolving around the days to come.

_'We have to be frank here, the true reason behind these programs is to increase fertile population. The HTXO-virus has practically removed females out of the equation, which means we have lost about 10% of those able to bear children. Perhaps 10% does not sound like very much, but with the already dropping birthrates it is significant. We cannot afford to diminish as a nation and therefore the government has decided to support the efforts to leave no 'unpresented' people of suitable age._

_Now, before you get scared by this, Japan is not into any sort of forced pairing or breeding and we here at AOBI even less. Naturally it is hoped that you eventually do find a mate and contribute to the population. However, AOBI was founded on the principle of giving people equal opportunity regardless of gender and we are not changing that. Offspring is not the only way to contribute to the society. Most of you are here hoping to become professional athletes and that is fine. Whatever you choose to do in your life, give it your best.'_

The speech had left the listeners looking somewhat abashed and flabbergasted. It was not because they did not understand what they were being told. Regardless of being here on athletic recommendation a rather high level of intelligence was also required. It was rather that many of them were not used to be spoken to like intelligent adults instead of dumb teen aged jocks.

It had also gotten Shinji, and probably most of the others, to think about mates and children. Some had shuddered, which Shinji presumed could be because they were seriously considering what would happen if they were Omegas and had to give birth. Honestly, it did sound rather disgusting, painful and scary. Shinji was mostly practical. This was not something he could solve here and now and he had more pressing concerns. One thing was sure: He'd never be as rotten a parent as that man, his father was. Or a mate, for that matter. Tears of anger burst through once again. Anger and sadness. The memory of his brother's face and their mother's as well. He would show that man, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Trying to sleep was of no use. He'd gotten himself too agitated for that now. He sat up and lift a hand up. One of the senpais tiptoed over to see what he needed.

'I cannot fall asleep. Is it possible to walk a bit outside?'

'It is, but I must go with you. Regulations.'

'Sure.'

Shinji wondered if they thought people might run away, which would be an extremely stupid thing to do or were they watching just in case something dramatic would happen? Irrelevant. He got up and followed the older guy to the door and where their shoes were kept. The senpai opened a closet filled with yukatas.

'It is a bit chilly out at night, so feel free to borrow one of these.'

They got dressed and walked out quietly, not wanting to disturb those who were asleep. When the door closed the senpai turned to smile at Shinji.

'You are the soccer guy from Sapporo, right? Kasamatsu Shinji? Starting third year?'

'Hai.'

There were only twenty-two of them, but Shinji still felt it was impressive that this young man remembered all that. It must have shown on his face for the senpai chuckled.

'Gomen, I remember you because I play too. Sadly we'll not play together this year as I am starting at the Uni. But hopefully next year. I am the previous captain of AOBI soccer team, Itō Tomoyuki. Hajimemashite!'

'Hajimemashite!' Ano, Itō-san, is it true that the current captain is Kanai Sōta-san's nephew?'

Tomo tilted his head slightly while he considered his answer. He needed to answer more than the obvious question.

'It is true. But make no mistake. Tanaka Yuki is not the captain because of his uncle. Yuki is one of the best players I have ever seen at this level and much liked by the team as well. Yuki, however, is the reason why you are here maybe. The treatment of Yuki by the Katsuyama team is why Kanai-sensei got angry and started recruiting star players. He is determined to defeat that team this year.'

Defeating that team would suit Shinji more than perfectly. In truth, it was his dearest wish.

'What happened, if it is okay to ask?'

'It's not really a secret. Yuki was scouted by Katsuyama while still in middle-school and he wanted to go even though his parents were against it. But then, near the end of his first year, soon after Katsuyama took silver at the nationals, Yuki presented and transferred here. Apparently the Coach of Katsuyama, Fukui Tadashi, was livid. He acted like Yuki being Omega was a personal betrayal and forbade any of his team to ever talking to him. At matches they refuse to shake his hand too, like they did with the Captain before me, Maeda Michio.'

Tomo was recounting his tale quietly, concentrating too much to see how Shinji's face had drained of all color about half way through. A new voice startled both of them.

'Are you alright? You seem awfully pale.'

'I'm alright. Arigato.'

A slim young man with rather wide shoulders had appeared next to them. Tomo smiled and pulled the newcomer into an embrace.

'Kō, I hate those scent neutralizers. I didn't even notice your approach.'

'No-one likes them, but it is for the benefit of the new people. Hello New Person, I am Itō Kō, this one's mate. Nice to meet you!'

Mate. They also shared the same name. Were they married too? So young. Shinji could not help to wonder if it had been set up somehow. Though they seemed to get along fine, at least.

'Kasamatsu Shinji, transfer from Sapporo. Hajimemashite, Itō-san!'

'Ah! The soccer guy!'

Was he really that famous here? Why on Earth? Shinji did not underestimate the work he had done for his old school team, getting them to the semifinals. But he did not think that was enough to make him a local celebrity.

'I play soccer.'

'Great! Give those shitheads from Katsuyama a good beating this year! My friend Yuki is waiting for you all.'

'Us all?'

'The two of you here and three omega's and two alphas that are transferring as well. They will all come next week for the camp and hopefully you can join them then.'

Right. Hopefully he was in the shape to take part in a camp then and not writhing somewhere in a heat or a rut. Still, it was fascinating to hear they were bringing in both alphas and omegas to the team. 

'I hope so too. Uh...can I ask who the other guy here is?'

'It is not a secret. The list of students will go up on the board tomorrow morning, you can see it then. It has the name, the club and a spot to fill in the gender later.'

'Ah. Thank you. I...'

'Kō-Chan!'

A frantic voice interrupted Shinji's speech and they all turned to look at the door.

'Hurry, Kō-chan! We have a first one presenting! First Omega!'


	3. Night Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Murasaki Haru a.k.a. Murasa and Murasaki Ryo a.k.a. Murabe. These two have appeared as side characters in the earlier works as an example of an Alpha-Beta pair, so some might remember them from there too.

His insides were burning and itching at the same time. Sweat oozed out of every pore on his skin, or so it felt like. It was like he was in a sauna and still shivering with cold. It was pretty clear what was happening and he would have been grateful if it had not hurt so much. He could hear and think, but his eyes kept misting over and everything became blurry fast. He could still tell that he was in a hospital room. People wearing white were talking in this very room, talking about him.

'That was extremely fast. I've never heard of anyone reacting under 22 hours.'

'Yes. Indeed. The only explanation is that he was already almost there. I think he'd have presented in less than a month without an aid. Now, this boy has actually a partner. He is listed as the next of kin, even. Shall you contact him or should I?'

Panic. No, don't call Haru. Haru could be upset and angry. This far he'd been confident that all would turn out well, no matter how the coin landed, but now all of the sudden he felt completely insecure and vulnerable.

'They have the same name. Are they married?'

'No. Apparently it is just a coincidence. Murasaki is a common name. Maybe I had best make the call, since I know these boys. Katō-san, keep a watch over the patient, please.'

'Hai!'

Ryo could hear and think, but he had trouble speaking. There was an unusually high amount of mucus in his throat. Was that a side effect of presenting? Or was it because he was panicking? He could think, but his thoughts ran in a vicious circle. Someone whose voice was somewhat familiar had been here. That someone had gone to call Haru. Had he already made the call? What if Haru already hated Ryo now? What if Ryo had deceived himself thinking that Haru loved him like he loved Haru? What if the real reason why Haru insisted he was not looking for an Omega was that he hated Omegas? Why had Ryo not talked about this with his lover? Another wave of pain followed by intense itching deep inside. Someone was talking, but this time Ryo could not make out the words. The pain intensified and then everything went black.

A persistent noise penetrated Murasaki Haru's dreams. It was not the alarm, so at first he just tried to ignore it. It kept going though and he realized that his phone was actually ringing. It stopped for a little bit and started again just before he fell back to sleep. He wanted to smash the annoying disturbance, but the rational part of him won and the picked up the phone instead. He didn't bother even trying to sound awake when he answered it. Anyone calling at 2:34 a.m. should not expect him to be genki.

'Hmmh?'

'Murasaki Haru-kun? This is Kanai Sōta from AOBI calling. Sorry to disturb at this time of the night, but it is important.'

Kanai-sensei was calling him in the middle of the night during Spring Break? Weird. Of course he knew Kanai-sensei from school, but other than in class they had never even talked about anything. Now suddenly there was something important? Haru's brain was still partially asleep, which may be why he jumped with the intuition instead of approaching the problem logically.

'It is about Ryo, isn't it? Is he...he is alright, isn't he?'

'He is safe. But he needs Murasaki-kun. If he is even a bit important to Murasaki-kun traveling to AOBI right now is essential.'

Was Ryo even a bit important? How about 'the most important person' in Haru's life? That sounded right.

'Trains don't run until 5 a.m. and I am not in any shape to drive a car.'

'That is fine. I have already prepared a helicopter. It can take off immediately, but I need the address. Is there a place near-by for a landing?'

'I am at our 'country home'. I can send the coordinates, if that works. There is a field on the roof, actually.'

'Coordinates is even better, of course. Send, please.'

Haru stopped talking and fiddled with his phone for a moment. He was able to send his current location to the number on the call display in just two minutes. It would have been faster, but his fingers were shaking. Sending a helicopter to fetch him was dire. Something was not at all right with Ryo. 

'Got them. The pilot says we'll be there in 20 minutes. Wait for us on the roof. We'll talk soon.'

If Haru had been worried so far, now he was almost ready to panic. Kanai-sensei was actually riding the helicopter to meet him because of something that had happened to Ryo. That a man as busy and important as that one took the time to take a flight in the middle of the night was frightening.

Just before 3 a.m. the pale and shaky Alpha climbed on board of the helicopter. After taking the seat pointed to him and buckling up, he found a warm cup of coffee in his hands.

'Drink that first, Murasaki-kun. It will help to wake you up.'

'Hai, Sensei.'

The coffee was hot but not too hot. It was sweet, too sweet for his taste, but he drank it anyway. Perhaps a bit fast, but he could not waste any more time.

'Ano Kanai-sensei, Ryo? What's wrong?'

Kanai Sōta watched the worried face of the young man for a few more seconds. It was clear that the concern was real, but was it for a 'friend with benefits' or for someone more, he could not say. Not that it mattered at this very moment, the news would still be the same.

'There is nothing actually wrong. Forgive me for being nosy, but what exactly is the relationship between you two? On emotional level.'

Awkward. When someone of the status of this man asks a question, one needs to reply. Still, it was a very intrusive question as well as surprising. Why was that even an issue to Sensei? Haru sighed and let his shoulders droop. What he needed to say was something he was very uncomfortable revealing to anyone, which was normal considering he was a Japanese man.

'I like him. No. That is not right. I ll-love him. I want to get married as soon as I turn 20. But he...'

'He doesn't return the love, Murasaki-kun?'

That was not quite right. It was not that Ryo didn't love Haru. But he still refused any talk of spending the rest of their lives together.

'He does, but...I don't think he trusts that I'll be there for him. He keeps thinking I am looking for something else. I am not.'

Ryo would get extremely jealous if there was any Omega anywhere near Haru even after almost two years of being a couple and more than six being friends. Well, there was one single exception, but that was because Ryo trusted that one Omega implicitly. The exception was their karate teacher.

'What does he think you are looking for, Murasaki-kun?'

'An Omega.'

Haru heaved a deep sigh. There was a slight, unidentifiable scent in the air other than the coffee. 

'Murasaki-kun dislikes Omegas?'

The question was asked nicely. There was nothing threatening about it or the tone of voice, but Haru suspected there were few sane people who'd say they disliked Omegas to the President of AOB Institute as well as other prestigious things and an Omega.

'No. I just like Ryo the best.'

Sōta leaned back. He was not going to interrogate the tired youth any longer. It was time to explain what was going on and why they were flying to the institute in the middle of the night.

'What Murasaki-kun is telling me matches what Murasaki Ryo-kun has also told us. Very well...The thing is that he presented tonight and is currently experiencing pre-heat symptoms. We estimate that the real thing follows within 48 hours max. Since it could also be as little as 12 hours, the two of you need to talk while he is lucid.'

Air fled Haru's lungs. He had fretted all sorts of things from accidents to incurable diseases to being attacked by someone, but never this. Murabe was not Beta after all. He needed a new nickname then. Haru scoffed. The name thing was hardly the most important issue here and for him Ryo was Ryo anyway. He'd never had used that moniker anyway. Omega-ka? Huh...


	4. The Glass Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasaki story continues.

'Why is he in that box?'

Murasaki Haru whispered referring to the glass or plastic thing much like where premature babies were kept covering the sleeping body of his lover, Murasaki Ryo.

'Because it is scent proof. Once he wakes up Murasaki-kun can talk with Murasaki-kun without scents interfering. There is a decision to be made and it should be made with a clear head.'

Haru understood, but it still crept him out. Haru felt small and powerless right now, an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling for the towering Alpha. The nurse brought a chair and showed how they could hold hands through a hole on the side of the box. There was a long, soft plastic bag covering the hole, rather like a gigantic condom. Haru supposed that it was still better than the hard glass, but it also reminded him of the package of real ones now in his jacket pocket. After the very first few times they had never used any condoms, since Alphas and Betas did not get pregnant and since neither of them had ever been with anyone else they did not fear any diseases. Haru swallowed. That had to change now, at least until they were a bit older and married.

Ryo's body went suddenly rigid and he whimpered in his sleep. Sweat drops were forming on his forehead. He was clearly in a lot of pain and Haru wished he could have done something to help, even if it was only to wipe his face. Ryo went limp, then rigid again and started to shiver, Haru could hear every sound made through the microphone loudspeaker combination near their heads. He felt so powerless watching his loved one suffering and being unable to help. It hurt and made him angry. 

'Why?'

The question escaped his lips before he could stop himself. It echoed back from the white walls and entered the glass box. Ryo's eyes fluttered open. His hand hit a wall of glass.

'Hnh? Haru...Where am I? Why are you there? What's happening? Oh.'

It seemed like Ryo's memory had returned from dreamland. He looked bashful and uncomfortable. Maybe a little guilty. Haru reached into the box even though the 'arm condom' made him uneasy. Holding Ryo's hand was more important right now.

'Bakero. Why would you go and do something like this to yourself? And not even tell me?'

Ryo closed his eyes and swallowed. Haru was mad. He had been right to worry. He could not deny that Haru had a point. Even if it was Ryo's own body, he should have told Haru about his decision, since it did affect them both in a fundamental way.

'Please, don't hate me, Haru.'

The hand in a plastic bag squeezed tighter on Ryo's hand. Warmth seeped through, but it still felt sterile.

'I don't hate you Ryo. I don't think I ever could. But it hurt me to be left out.'

'I am sorry, Haru. I guess I had a stupid plan of surprising you the first day of school.'

Admitting that was embarrassing. Ryo had imagined several ways to break the news to Haru. He'd even wondered how to get scent suppressants. 

'Please, don't tell me you were going to announce it over the school radio...'

'No. Though now I probably will. I mean I need to return Murabe to those who actually have a right to the name. I had not known it is an actual family name.'

Haru burst in laughter startling Ryo. It was so much like his Ryo to worry about something like that and to consider making it into a radio show immediately.

'Ah. I was actually thinking about that name thing too fairly soon after Kanai-sensei told me what had happened to you. I thought I was silly to even think about something like that, but it seems we are the same. But Ryo, we need to talk about more serious things and fast. This is not easy for me...'

Ryo's throat was filling with mucus again and felt otherwise constricted too. He looked at Haru and nodded. Haru did not seem angry, but he did seem upset. Ryo wanted to believe everything would turn out fine, but he had to prepare for the worst.

'Ryo, I think I want an Omega in my life after all. If that is alright with you.'

Ryo swallowed. Was he hearing what he wanted to hear or what he feared to hear? He tried to clear his throat to speak, but only succeeded partially. His voice came out raspy and he had to fight a cough.

'What do you mean, Haru?'

Obviously he needed to be completely honest and unambiguous or something would go a miss, again. It was scary, but he could do it. 

'Murasaki Ryonosuke. I am asking if you still want to stay with me.'

Haru's mind was screaming he should add something like 'but I understand if you want to look for someone with more money or something', but he did not. Keep it simple and clear. He lowered his gaze, not out of shame or defeat. He had not lost yet. He just did not want to stare at Ryo when he'd answer.

'Of course I do. Why would you even ask something like that, Haru?'

Ryo's voice was working better now. It still sounded a bit odd and rough, but he was able to voice intelligible sentences. Their gazes met through the glass wall of the box.

'Because you are the one who always kept going on and on about instincts being overpowering. You are the one who said it did not matter what I thought or how much I...how much I love you, I would still follow instincts given any chance. So, I wonder what your instincts are telling you.'

It would have been a lie to say Ryo's continuous jealousy and distrust had not hurt Haru over the years, but he'd never had any intention of giving up his lover. Ever since they had met his instincts had been telling him to stick close to Ryo. Six years ago. It had been at the start of a new school year when Haru had had to transfer to a new school that they had met. He'd just presented a few weeks before and was bashful about it. At almost thirteen it was not unusually early, but still earlier than average and he hid his status from the new class when he realized he was the only one who had presented. 

Ryo had been in another class then. Their meeting had been by chance. Haru had been responsible for cleaning the classroom that day and left school later than usual. In the two weeks he'd been in the new school he had not made neither friends nor enemies, people were nice but distant. He had been lonely until the moment his eyes met Ryo's. Sad and defiant eyes, dark, dark brown. Haru had felt like drowning in them. 'Mine, mine, mine' had a soft whisper echoed inside Haru's mind.

He'd probably looked like an idiot standing there mouth agape. It had taken a while for him to even register that the boy was not just leaning on the tree, he was actually tied to it. The attackers returned and Haru did not hesitate a second before taking both of them on and subduing them. He had always been big for his age, a family trait, and he'd already taken three years of karate lessons by then, so he knew how to handle stupid little punks without anyone getting injured. The two left swearing revenge, but Haru was more concerned about their intended victim. Ryo hadn't exactly praised Haru then, but that had been hurt pride speaking. 

Over the next weeks they became friends, mainly because Haru insisted on treating Ryo like one. Soon they were almost always together, Ryo had joined Haru's Karate Dojo and was catching up fast with students who had started earlier. At junior high they had been in the same class too, so they had only been apart at night. Their relationship slowly evolved into a more intimate one, every step had taken a long time. They had both been accepted to AOBI, Ryo on a scholarship and Haru through general admission. During their first year in high school they had become lovers, in spite Ryo's continuous doubts. Haru had not cared one whit that Ryo was a Beta, but that had been impossible for the latter to believe. Now, all of the sudden, Ryo wasn't a Beta anymore and Haru did not know whether that would change how Ryo felt about him.

'Haru...'

'Yes, Ryo?'

'Of course I want to stay with you. Always. Why else would I have even agreed to all this?'

Ryo waved his free hand about hitting the glass walls. The cold glass separating them needed to be removed. Haru pushed a call button and waited for the staff to appear. Once there were witnesses, he drew a deep breath and spoke loud and clear.

'Murasaki Ryonosuke, do you want to spend your upcoming heat with me? Do you also wish us to be bonded?'

The question did strange things inside Ryo. Excited him. Scared him just a little, but mostly excited him.

'Hai. Hai. I want both.'

The glass cage started to rise slowly and they had to let go of each other's hand for a moment, before being reunited skin to skin under the rising edge. The air released was hot an humid and smelled wonderful. Ginger and something sweet, like syrup. It was familiar to Haru. They both stood up and Haru pulled Ryo into a gentle embrace.

'Your scent is still the same. Just stronger, Ryo.'

'Yours has changed, Haru. Nice perfume.'

Haru rubbed the back of Ryo's neck softly, releasing even more of the Omega's sweet and spicy scent.

'No, Ryo. It is not perfume, it is just me. I am glad you think it is nice though, for it has not changed and it will not change. It is just that your nose has woken up.'

Ryo swallowed. Of course. That was also part of the changes. With everything that had been going on in the abdominal area, he'd forgotten about scents. He buried his nose in Haru's neck breathing in the aroma he'd never knowingly smelled before, but which still felt like home.

'Alright you two. Get a room.'

Ryo and Haru turned to the new voice. Kanai Sōta stood there this time holding a little boy of about one year of age. Presumably his son, whose name neither of them remembered at that instant though they must have heard it. He was also holding out a key, which Haru accepted gratefully. 

'It is yours now. Your personal belongings can either be delivered to you or you can fetch them in a few days.'

The implication of 'a few days' did not escape the young pair, they blushed. But there was more to come. Kanai-sensei ruffled his little one's head.

'One more question needs to be answered. Do you want to risk having one of these heart breakers invading your life right now?'

The kid was adorable, but they were only about to start the last year of high school. Both shook their heads.

'Later would be better.'

'I agree.'

Haru and Ryo were looking at each other in wonder. Ryo winced when a numbing shot was injected in his arm, but didn't even react to the insertion of the contraceptive capsule. He was too busy wondering bout the fact that they could have children in the future and that they both seemed to want them. It was a new revelation.

'Good. I am taking Hikaru back to his bed. A car is waiting for you two to take you to yours. Good night or good morning.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Ryo's scent not changing: Betas aren't supposed to have a special scent, but that is actually true only of those who are actually genetically Betas. However, the scent of an 'unpresented' person is practically non-existent as well. It is too weak to be smelled consciously, so it is often considered being a sign of the subconscious mind recognizing a suitable mate. Haru has always been able to smell Ryo's scent when they are very close. In an earlier story Itō Tomoyuki also mentioned this to Suzuki Kō, his then boyfriend. At the present time Kō and Tomo are married and they made an appearance in chapter 2.


	5. The List on the Notice Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day after the pill things are starting to happen, but each individual moves in their own time.

At breakfast the second day everyone was buzzing about last night. Most only knew that one student had already presented, but only those who knew Murasaki Ryo realized who it was. Of course for those who did not know him it did not matter much anyway other than a reminder that they would soon start to drop, one by one. Everyone fell silent when a staff member walked in and started to pin a poster sized paper on the board next to the week's menu. As soon as the man left, the students flocked to see what was written on the paper. It was a list of their names. Most had also the name of the sport they were active in the next column, but on the third column there was only one handwritten sign on the line that otherwise said: Murasaki Ryonosuke, Karate. The sign was Ω.

It made things official. The group stared at that one omega sign, each thinking there would be a strange letter next to their name as well sooner or later. Everyone knew these letters came from Greece and that alpha was the first and omega the last letter in that system. It was an international practice to use those symbols and these days few even questioned why there was no Japanese version of the classifications. Even the words Alpha, Beta and Omega had been added to the language long time ago.

Shinji had not even needed to make the connection between the absence of his new friend and the first presentation for he had actually seen Murasaki-kun escorted to the golf cart last night. The young man had been in pain, yet smiled happily. They had not talked about that personal things, but it had seemed to Shinji that Murasaki-kun was not unhappy about the turn of events. Right now he was more interested in finding his teammate's name, so he was looking at the second column for 'soccer'. The name was familiar indeed: Amaya Hayato. If it was the same guy, which it probably was, he had been the ace of the bronze medal team at the last nationals, Awaumi Academy from Kyoto.

Being practical and straightforward Shinji was thinking of the best way of identifying the new teammate when the door to the lecture room was opened and they were called in by yet another senpai. There would be another chance later, he surmised when he joined in the group entering the small auditorium. They were free to pick their seats from the first five rows and Shinji found himself sitting on the second row with Satō-kun and Asahina-kun, the two boys still left from the little group that had introduced themselves the day before. Other students also sat in small groups, with the exception of one person sitting alone at the end of the front row. There was something lonely about his shoulders and Shinji considered calling out to him when an eraser flew past his face and hit the boy's head. The head turned to look up at them.

'Yato-kun! Come sit with us, please.'

Asahina had beaten Shinji to it. The cold defiant fire went out from the bespectacled eyes and the young man smiled. The smile pierced Shinji's heart in a strange way. He wanted that smile to stay there as much as possible. The boy stood up and and ended up sitting next to Shinji, because there was no time to shuffle seats. The lecture was starting, but they quickly introduced themselves in quiet whispers. Asahina's 'Yato-kun' was Amaya Hayato, the very same person Shinji had hoped to find. He could hardly wait for the lecture to be over even though it was only getting started.

'Today, as you already know, one of you has already presented as an Omega. This is not a competition, but for any who are thinking of counting hours, please, stop. The reason Murasaki-kun presented so fast is that he would have done that anyway within the next month. His body did not need to climb the steps, he just needed to cross the threshold. He'll return to the class in a few days once the heat is over. Don't worry, his mate is looking after him.'

Mate? The students could not restrain themselves from reacting to that. The guy had just presented and had now a mate? Some were looking nervous and Shinji could hear one boy talking something about 'selling omegas'. Enough. He raised his hand.

'Kasamatsu-kun has a question?'

'Hai, Sensei. This mate of Murasaki-kun's, it is Murasaki Haru-kun?'

He could have been wrong, but if he was, he'd rather know right now. If he was right, it would be a good thing.

'That is correct, Kasamatsu-kun. Normally we would not say this much about any of yours personal relationships, but these two are a special case. They are very well known as a longstanding couple in the school. Which reminds me that if any of you have someone you wish to be informed when your status changes, leave the contact information to the office.'

Shinji sat down and the class settled. Their peace of mind was broken as soon as the lecturer continued.

'If you don't have anyone special, but would like to have an assistant to help out with your first heat or rut, let us know. We have contacts with some discreet professionals. And now to the main theme of this morning.'

The flustered young men were all,naturally, thinking about sex at that point. Amaya-kun was bent over, scribbling something in his notebook. His neck and ear were flushed pink and Shinji found himself staring at the smooth nape. He really should not be looking at his teammate that way, he thought.

'Symptoms of nearing the 'presentation' you need to watch for constantly include any pain or excessive itching in the genital area. Increase in libido. Pain or itching in the nape and in the neck where the smaller scent glands are located. Influx of new scents without a visible cause. Restlessness at night or insomnia are common, but so is 'over sleeping'. Slight fever. These are all common to both Alphas and Omegas. Omegas are, in addition, very likely to suffer abdominal pains and Alphas may have trouble with the urethra. Little bit of blood in the urine is not uncommon, but if there is a lot it is better to have it checked out. Urination may also be painful, but do not stop drinking. Keeping the body hydrated and flushing out toxins is important. If you are in pain there is not valor in suffering silently, it is much better that you come get pain medication.'

Scientists were a breed of their own, Shinji decided. This person stood there reciting things like that as easily as he might have recited the multiplication table or English alphabet. Those facts were scary and embarrassing, which made him want to declare them boring and tune out. The next part of the lecture was pretty much standard stuff, so he concentrated on analyzing himself for a moment. He wondered if his trouble getting sleep last night was a symptom, but it probably was not. He still did not feel any different.

After the break they were taken to look around the school, which would be helpful when the new term started. They were also shown the three dormitories and told that two new buildings would rise up by the end of the year to accommodate the changes in the student body. Most of the classrooms were in the main building, but there were also several gyms and other buildings. Landscaping was immaculate, fit for an 'elite institution'. It was quiet today for the students were on a break and almost all of them had gone home for a couple of weeks. Soon it would be full of attractive young men between the ages of 15 and 19. It would be interesting.

The lesson before lunch was tedious, but they understood it was necessary. It was a lecture on the history and principles of AOBI. At the end of the dry presentation, the lecturer, Kanai Sōta, suddenly laughed, bowed and apologized.

'I am sorry. I had not realized how boring that would be. I will ask the marketing department to make it more palatable. Rest assured, there is no test on this. The most important thing to remember is that the purpose of AOBI is to work for equal treatment of all genders. This does include Betas too as long as there are any left. We don't have any females here, but we do have some at the university.'

'Discrimination based on gender is not accepted here. People are only judged on their merits. Do we have 'rich brats' here? Yes, we do. Do we have geniuses here? Yes, we do. But they are expected to live by the same rules as everyone else. Never, ever let yourselves be told you are not valuable. Each of you was selected because you are all gems. Alpha or Omega, you will have your chance to shine.'

'We will meet again after your presentations are complete. Now, it is time for lunch. There should be a list of places each of you is expected to report at 2 p.m. on the notice board. Mostly these are the practices for your sport, but there are things to do for those who do not participate in sports clubs as well. Dismissed.'

They started filing out the room slowly. Most of them were looking rather tired, several were rubbing their necks and a couple looked like they were ill. These were pulled aside by staff and escorted out. The rest gulped realizing what was probably happening.

Shinji went to look at the list on the board. As expected he and Amaya Hayato were to join the soccer practice. Thanks to the earlier walk he now knew where to go. He got his lunch and joined the three others at a table. The food tasted fine, but none of them had true appetite. They finished the food because it was important, not because they loved it.

'I wonder how long it will be before we hear of those two...'

Shinji nodded. Asahina-kun had put his thoughts into words. He sighed.

'I wonder when it will be us.'

They all looked solemn. Right now the future seemed scary rather than exciting. Shinji no longer worried about just himself but also of these three. The strange circumstances had forged a bond between them, even including the one who had only joined them this morning. No, actually, for Shinji it was especially that person he worried about the most. Probably because he was a person he'd admired even before they ever met.

Amaya-kun and Shinji walked together to the soccer field. They talked about their past soccer history for the most part. At their arrival the team stopped running and gathered around the newcomers. They were greeted with smiles and welcomes, which was amazing. There was none of the resentment a transferring star player could expect to be seen. Were they truly so good that they did not worry about their place in the team? Or did they not care if they were benched? There was no time to find the answer for the practice started again for real.

They ran laps around the field. Something so normal was already taxing for Shinji and he noticed Amaya-kun was also panting more than he'd have thought after light exercise. The captain, Tanaka Yuki waited for them to catch up.

'Don't push yourselves too hard today. Your bodies are working hard. Kanai-sensei said it is the equivalent of trying to work out running a 39°C fever. Well, unlike having a fever you are not damaging your bodies with this, it is just as hard. So, take it easy.'

The two glanced at each other. Neither was used to taking it easy when it came to practice, but truthfully they did not really have a choice. Everything was hard. Their bodies were heavy, their breath was short and even their accuracy was off. But somehow they kept up until the end. Proud, sweaty and exhausted they returned to they gym that was their current home and hit the showers to find several other worn out fellows trying to hang in there. 

'I am so hungry.'

'Me too.'

It seemed everyone was ravenous now. The exercise had restored their appetites. Dinner was available for two hours and everyone was free to eat when it best suited them. It was not possible to count diners, but the list on the wall now had three additional signs, two alphas and two omegas. So far the the split was fifty-fifty. 

Inside the gym they counted the futons. Nineteen. Wasn't that one more than there should have been if four had already moved to the next stage? Right now Sinji was too tired to care. It was only a little after 9 p.m. But he was quite ready for bed and he was not the only one. About half of the futons were occupied already. Shinji pulled his cover all the way up to his chin and turned on his right side. He found himself staring at green pajama bottoms and a bare back. He'd never blushed seeing anyone's back before. The back moved and disappeared under a blanket. After a little shuffling the face of Amaya Hayato emerged on the pillow.

'Uh. Hello. Amaya-kun was not sleeping there yesterday, I think?'

'Oh. Hello, Kasamatsu-kun! No, I wasn't here at all yesterday, I arrived early this morning. This spot was free when I was told to put my futon down somewhere.'

'Ah. Well, good. Oyasumi nasai, Amaya-kun!'

'Oyasumi nasai, Kasamatsu-kun!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have just written 'Good night' here at the end, but I chose to use Japanese to convey that their relationship is at the level they use respectful and polite language. If they were really good friends or family they'd have just said 'Oyasumi'.


	6. Sweet and Bitter Scents

The scent of roasted pistachios woke Hayato up in the middle of the night. The source was right there, under his nose. A bare neck. The floor under his hips was cold and hard, but it was worth it. He didn't eat those nuts very often because of the amount of salt in them, but he had always loved them. He luxuriated in the scent for a few seconds, before retreating quickly back to his own futon. Just in time too as Kasamatsu-kun suddenly turned around. He did not wake up and for several minutes Hayato just watched the sleeping face, so peaceful and gentle. Then he fell back asleep again.

The next time he woke, he was where he was supposed to be, but there was head resting against his side and an arm wrapped around his waist. Hayato didn't dare to move, he simply kept breathing slowly, hoping no-one could tell he was awake. Eventually he slept again.

The third time it was morning. Somehow the futons had moved together during the night and now he was loosely held from behind. Warm breath caressed the back of his neck sending little shivers of pleasure down his spine. What a nice way to wake up. None of his past lovers had ever stayed the night, which had seemed fine then and now made him feel sad. Not that Kasamatsu-kun was his lover, which made this all the more strange. Lusting for a near stranger in the middle of a school gym when their whole future could change any moment was unwise. He closed his eyes trying not to imagine how wonderful this would have been in another place at another time.

Hayato tried to wiggle away discreetly, but it proved impossible. He heard a loud gasp, then the arm around his waist was gone. This was totally embarrassing. He could not make himself to turn and face Kasamatsu-kun. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

'Oh. The two of you are finally awake!'

Two senpais stood near-by with amused expressions on their faces. Hayato groaned and they actually laughed. It was a warm, friendly laugh, but it still did not feel nice.

'I was told they separated you two four times before giving up. Hara-kun finally called the research team and they said to let you be and bring you in first thing in the morning. So, we are here.'

Shinji was completely confused. How had he ended up with his nose buried in that lovely nape and what was were the two Itō senpais talking about? Amaya-kun was looking very uncomfortable. Was the medicine perhaps taking effect now? Or was it because Shinji had apparently grabbed and held him against him while they slept? He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what to say. With a heavy heart he concentrated on the other problem for now.

'Itō-senpai, good morning. Can they not wait until after breakfast?'

'I am afraid not. They said 'as soon as they wake up'.

Shinji sighed. He wasn't really hungry, but he could have used time to pull his thoughts together. The thoughts that kept going back to the few seconds between sleep and awakening, when his world had been at peace. There was no helping it though. He'd given his word to help out with the study, after all.

'Toilet first though.'

'I am afraid not. They want urine samples, so it is best to get you two there right now, Kasamatsu-kun and Amaya-kun. You can get dressed, but then we go.'

'But the futons?'

'Don't worry about it. Kō and I will come back and store them for you.'

The two test subjects truly felt like guinea pigs for the first time. They had no chance to talk to each other from the moment they sat in the golf carts to when all the poking and questioning had been finished. After a quick shower and getting dressed in clean clothes each was left to eat a simple lunch alone while the researchers rushed the results. Finally they were directed to an office on the top floor, where Kanai Sōta-sensei was waiting for them. Instead of being seated across the desk from the top man, they were directed to a sofa near the window. Kanai-sensei took an armchair next to them and laid a pile of papers on the small low table before him.

'First I want to show you something. Watch the TV-screen, please.' 

Both of them nodded and turned their eyes to the television. It was surveillance footage from the gym last night. Hayato having woken up during the night was less shocked than Shinji who had only known of the last incident. Time after time they had inched towards each other on the floor until they were touching each other. The first few times they were separated, just as Itō-senpai had said, but later they were left alone. The last times were the ones Hayato remembered, but he too was surprised that they had actually slept most of the night holding each other. The footage came to an end and Kanai-sensei chuckled.

'Thank you very much for the live showing. Not that the video wasn't enough, but it is still better to see things with my own eyes.'

They had done it again. While concentrating on the video and their thoughts about the peculiar events, their bodies had moved from the ends of the sofa to the middle where they nearly touched. It was embarrassing, but moving away would be so even more so. They sat there waiting for the Sensei to continue. Neither of the young men was stupid, they knew there was something behind all the questions they had been asked earlier.

'All the results point to one conclusion. It seems you are what is termed as 'fated pair' by the public and 'supra compatible' by the scientific community. I have seen no evidence that either one of you hates or dislikes the other nor does either one of you have a love interest. If there were not two things interfering, I would strongly recommend pursuing the completion of this relationship.'

'First, _Kasamatsu-kun_ , is your quest for vengeance. I understand what you want and why. It is not impossible either. No game is ever either a certain victory or a certain loss until the whistle blows. Quite frankly, I want us to win too. However, if the game is lost can you get over it?'

Shinji swallowed. He had never let himself even think that they could lose even if he knew it was a possible result. If the game was lost, was there anything worth... Of course there was! There, right next to him. 

'I can. I am not weaker than my older brother. He did make it through though it took years. With support from my important people, I can.'

Hayato sat quietly listening to the discussion. He did not know what was going on exactly, but he liked the resolve in his mate's voice. His what? He had no right to think of Kasamatsu-kun that way, even if the Sensei had called them a fated pair.

'Then, _Kasamatsu-kun_ , are you willing to enter that last battle field bearing your rightful, legal name?'

Shinji sighed. Of course this man would know everything, including that legally they were still part of that family. He had no way of changing his name legally at the moment, except marriage. His eyes stole to Amaya-kun, which made the Sensei laugh and shake his head.

'No. We'll not allow a marriage before the game to change your name. That would not be brave. Smart thought, though.'

Amaya Hayato was now completely lost. His mind was starting to spin out incredible stories about Yakuza and Sicilian style vendetta though he had no idea if Yakuza even did that sort of a thing. What if this young man next to him really was involved in a criminal organization? Did he still want to be involved with him? But 'fated pair' was normally considered to be a fairy tale, so if it was real...

Shinji's nostrils flared. There was an unhappy scent coming from Amaya-kun. An unhappy scent? Shinji's hair stood up. It had to mean that the change was near for both of them. The significance of 'fated pair' suddenly hit him like a truck.

'Amaya-kun? Something is troubling you?'

'It's nothing.'

'It is something. Please, tell me.'

'It's nothing. It's just...I don't even know your name!'

Shinji's throat constricted. It was a word he had not pronounced in years. It was a word that tasted bad. He drew a deep breath and forced himself to speak that name four times.

'I am Fukui Shinji. The younger brother of Fukui Shinichi. The son of Fukui Madoka and, to my shame, of that man Fukui Tadashi, the Coach of Katsuyama Soccer Team. I want to win the nationals and prove to that man that Omegas are not useless in the field.'

Hayato closed his eyes thankfully. It was not a criminal thing after all. It was a battle he could fully support too.

'And that there is the other issue here. Shinji-kun cannot do that alone. Not only does he need a team, but a team with several Omegas that can win. Otherwise the win would mean nothing. Fukui Shinji cannot prove anything about Omegas by himself. Fukui Shinji is not an Omega.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on the Fukui family names: Shinichi (can also be written Shin'ichi to show the pronunciation) means 'true first (son)'. Shinji means 'true second (son)'. Tadashi written with the kanji chosen means also 'true'. Madoka is a unisex name, but in this case Fukui Madoka is actually female.


	7. Consenting to a New Future

The meeting with Kanai-sensei had been laced with shocks. They had only met yesterday and now they were told they were a fabled 'fated pair' or soulmates or similar things. Hayato was not upset about it or finding out that Shinji-kun's true family name was something other than he had thought, but they had agreed to start using Shinji and Hayato to avoid confusion. He had answered truthfully when asked if they had ever met before that they had not. He had not told them that he had watched Shinji-kun play several times and had actually a scrap book filled with articles about him. It was easy for him to accept he was meant to love this man, even that he probably already had been in love with him for years. It was, however, incredible to him that Shinji-kun would feel the same. Looking at his current expression, he was not the least happy about the situation.

'Shinji-kun. I am sorry. I understand if you are upset about being suddenly paired up with me. We don't have to, if you hate me...'

Hayato's voice shook at the beginning of his speech still unaccustomed to using that name and faded into uncertainty at the end. Shinji raised his eyes from the floor he had been staring at while trying to come to terms with the most upsetting bit of news. He'd apparently lied to himself earlier.

'No, Hayato-kun. I don't hate you. At all. You are right. I am upset, but not about that. Not about you. It is the other thing that bothers me.'

'The other thing?'

'This probably sounds terrible since most of the others are there praying to be Alphas. I told myself I did not care, but apparently I did. I must have wanted to be an Omega like my brother and rub it in that man's face. I feel guilty being upset about this when others want it. I am sorry, Hayato-kun. I hope you are not as upset about it as I am.'

Shinji-kun was ambiguous again. Hayato was not completely sure how to interpret the last part of the statement. He reached out for the Alpha-to-be's hand and held it gently. Just touching him was amazing and not being rejected made him rejoice.

'I am sorry that Shinji-kun is upset. It upsets me that you are upset. But as for teaching the Katsuyama coach a lesson, it will be fine just having you in the team with Omegas when we win.'

Hayato chose not to call that man by either his name or Shinji-kun's father. He also had formed a little plan, but it was not the time to discuss that yet. Later, if they truly ended up bonding, he'd make his suggestion.

'Ah. Thank you. But that is not what I meant. I was talking about if Hayato-kun is unhappy about the news of becoming an Omega.'

For some reason Shinji blushed, which Hayato found charming. He smiled and shook his head.

'It is alright. It wasn't actually news to me. I am like the captain, Tanaka Yuki-san.'

'Like the captain?'

'Yes. My both parents are Omegas. There never was a question what I'd be, only when. I did not want to risk my last year to that uncertainty, so I applied here.'

'Your mother is an Omega too?'

'No, Shinji-kun. My papa and my father are both Omegas.'

Shinji was shocked. This was incredible. He wasn't sure what to say, so he went for the plain and simple truth as he did most times.

'I did not know that was possible.'

Hayato lowered his gaze. He had had some unpleasant reactions before when this fact had come to light, so he had a basis for worrying now.

'It is possible. It is just very, very rare. We exist and we are no different from anyone else, except that we cannot be born as Alphas. We are not freaks.'

'Of course you are not a freak! I am sorry. I was just surprised. You say Tanaka captain is like that too?'

'Yes. I probably should not have. Please, keep it to yourself. Some people might get unpleasant if they found out.'

'Of course. I won't tell anyone even though I don't really see any problem with it.'

'Well, some people apparently have theorized that offspring of two Omegas would be only attracted to Omegas and something about extinction of the species. But the only two 'pure omega' children I know are both attracted to Alphas, so...'

'Both?'

'Captain Tanaka-san has a mate, doesn't he? I am pretty sure someone talked about his Alpha yesterday.'

'I think he does too. But who is the other one?'

It was Hayato's turn to blush. He had inadvertently cornered himself into making a confession.

'Me.'

'You? You are...Wait, do you mean me?'

'Umh. Yes.'

Their hearts were thumping faster, blood circulated faster. It pooled in the genitals and the scent glands making those parts throb. Pheromones were escaping from both of them making their heads dizzy. If it was this bad now, how much more intense it would get once the heat or the rut struck? Hayato's confession had been the trigger to make the feelings that had been building up all morning overflow. Shinji closed his eyes trying to get his breathing under control and slowly relax, even just a bit. He wanted to respond, but for once he had trouble speaking his mind.

'Did you fill those questionnaires?'

Interruption. The Itō couple suddenly stood next to their table. Right. They were supposed to answer the few questions on the papers in front of them, sign them and return them for processing. Neither had written one character on them yet though. 

'We were sort of discussing it, Itō-san.'

'What is there to discuss, baka? It is evident you like each other a lot. Why would you suffer and wait? That's just stupid in my opinion.'

'Kō! Sumimasen, my mate can be sometimes a little too direct and abrasive.'

'Shut up, Tomo! It is true and you know it. It is not quite as bad for you Alphas, but for us it is torture to be alone in a heat. It really hurts. Well, if you cannot trust each other then don't be idiots and ask for professional help. Otherwise you will regret it. Bitterly.'

A little too direct and abrasive? It also seemed that Itō Kō had forgotten all conventions of polite speech and preached to them like he might to silly younger brothers. Shinji and Hayato glanced each other. The corners of their mouths started to twitch and laughter bubbled out from deep inside relieving the stress.

'Hayato-kun? I have been attracted to you since I first saw you. Not that that is surprising if what the Sensei said is really true, but that is not relevant here. I do want to be there for you when the time comes, if you'll have me.'

'Ah. Umh. Yes. Of course. Uh.'

'Good! I knew you'd come to your senses. Now fill in that you want to spend 'that time' together and bond. Or do you? Well, I think you should wait a bit before having kids, though that may not be possible anyway yet. I saw a study that there's been only one case of impreg...'

'Kō! Really, enough! I love you, but you can be embarrassing sometimes.'

Itō Tomoyuki's smile was a bit pained, but his eyes were soft and love filled when he chastised his Omega. Then he turned to the blushing couple at the table.

'Sumimasen. It is not that I think he is wrong, but he could use a little more tact. Whether Kasamatsu-kun and Amaya-kun wish to bond or not is a private matter. If I may offer my own advice, it would be probably beneficial if you touched each other as much as possible to prepare for it.'

'I agree! Hold hands, hug, kiss and lick scent glands! Don't bite if you are still not sure about bonding though.'

Itō Tomoyuki grabbed the hand of his mate Kō and bowed slightly. It was partially apologetic, but mostly just a polite way to depart the company.

'Touching is a good idea. Now excuse us, we'll wait outside. Please bring those papers to us as soon as you are done.'

The Itō left. The younger couple watched them go in a slight awe. Those two certainly had an interesting relationship. But they had the consent questionnaires to fill in and then one more appointment with a doctor. It did not take more than two minutes to finish the simple questions and sign the paper now that their minds had been made up. On the way out they showed their replies to each other. They were not identical, the wording varied. But each meant the same thing for all three questions. Heat/Rut together: yes. Bond: Yes, if the other one wants too. Birth control: Yes, for now.

On the way out to hand the forms in, Shinji offered his hand to Hayato. It was a simple gesture, yet filled with a promise for meeting the challenges of the future together. Hayato could not have been happier to accept. It was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any who do not know the early part of Tomoyuki and Kō's story is compiled together [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9658112/chapters/21817823) and the rest can be read in [AOBI s.3. Confessions and Contradictions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9659357/chapters/21820922). Of course to see the whole romance in context it is also possible to start from season 1. :)


	8. What If the Rose Never Blooms?

It was Day Three. That meant they had been here for a bit over 48 hours. During the night five more students had disappeared and his new friends had been found sleeping together in the gym this morning. Now Kasamatsu-kun and Amaya-kun had also disappeared somewhere. Unlike with the others, there was still no mark next to their names on the list. Peculiar.

The remaining men didn't look very energetic. In truth most looked like they had the flu. There were twelve of them here for lunch right now. Out of the 25 originally invited, two had refused the pill, four had officially presented and seven were probably in the last stages somewhere. Asahina-kun was poking his lunch listlessly. Everyone was quiet. Some spoke softly to the people near them, but no-one was making a normal amount of noise. The atmosphere was similar to a hospital waiting room, which probably was not that far fetched. Truth be told, Shirō had attended funerals with a livelier feeling. He sighed and picked up a piece of broccoli with his chopsticks. At least the food remained fine.

Everyone's eyes turned to the door. A pale, tired looking young man was escorted in by two of the University students helping out with the project. They weren't just any students though, Shirō almost jumped to his feet, which drew the attention of the newly arrived and all three headed to the table now only occupied by Shirō and Asahina Yukio.

'Konnichiwa, oniisan.'

Kanai Ken directed the only vaguely familiar looking young man to the chair next to Asahina, while his Omega, Satoru was smiling brightly at Shirō.

'Shirō-kun! Good day! We'll speak more in a little bit, after the announcement.'

Satoru sat next to Shirō, which left only Ken standing. He took a couple of steps towards the center of the room and all eyes followed him. Shirō knew that when Ken wanted to be noticed he never failed to get people's attention, though mostly he was happy to stay in the background.

'Good day everyone! I am Kanai Ken. My Omega Satoru and I are at your disposal until dinner time, though unless it is an emergency, please let us eat first. The same goes for Kanda Kaname-kun here, who is the first one of you to be able to return. Please, be gentle with him.'

Shirō smiled ruefully. His brother might have said 'Please, be gentle with him', but the way he said it sounded more like 'I'll kill you, if you are not nice'. He had not even used the Alpha voice and it still had come out that way. After the speech Ken walked to talk to the cook in charge.

'Welcome back, Kanda-kun. I am Satō Shirō, the younger brother of Ken and Sat-chan's brother-in-law. This here is Asahina Yukio, from Hokkaido.'

Shirō didn't quite whisper, but his voice was quiet. Kanda's reply was rough and hard to hear, but he managed the customary thanks and greetings. Ken returned to the table taking the seat between the empty chair and Satoru.

The return of Kanda had a positive effect on the group. They were still tired and quiet, but somehow it seemed like a dark cloud had lifted. The psychological effect of, if not quite friends, fellow students disappearing one by one, had been heavy on their shoulders. Now that one had come back, it was easier to look forward to the future after the ordeal they were facing sooner or later. Kitchen helpers brought four meals and set one in front of Ken, one in front of Satoru. The remaining two were for Kanda, who started to wolf down the first portion with just one apologetic glance.

'Shirō, how are you feeling?'

'Pretty normal actually, onii-san. Even this is taking me a long time.'

'I am still not sure why you insisted on this. What is the hurry really?'

'I know you would not understand. You were thirteen I think...And Kazu almost a year younger. Our eldest brother presented at sixteen and now the twins...both of them before they turned fourteen. I am eighteen, onii-san. I am tired of being treated like a child.'

'Shirō, no-one treats you like a child. But you are young still...'

Satoru shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

'Anata, actually your family does treat Shirō rather protectively. Especially when it comes to things of sexual nature. I think the only one who has ever treated Shirō like a young man is Daisuke, Tarō's Alpha.'

Shirō was feeling sorry he had said anything. He felt embarrassed the other two students having heard that. Kanda-kun stopped shoving food in his mouth and swallowed.

'I get that. That's how I am treated too. It should change now, right?'

'Me too. Though since I am the youngest son, maybe it never will change...'

Kanda and Asahina too? Shirō started to wonder if it was common and did that extend to Betas or unpresented men of over thirty too? No way to know that. Better just be grateful that he hadn't been completely shamed here.

'So, which do you think you will turn out to be, Shirō?'

'I really don't know, onii-san. And I have spent years thinking. It is already a relief to know for sure that I am something. For a while I wondered if I was adopted even.'

'Adopted? Why would you think that? You just need to look at all of us and there is no doubt we're brothers.'

'Well, I guess. But not presenting after all those years with the bloodlines we come from just did not seem possible without something being odd.'

Shirō truly did not mean there was anything wrong or odd with a person being a Beta even though it sounded like that. It was just that what he had said about the bloodlines was true. The Satō brothers Tarō, Ken, Kazuhiko, Shirō himself as well as the twins Tatsuya and Tetsuya, were the result of combining two famous or maybe infamous bloodlines. Infamous because of 'the blue-eyed demon' was in both of them. Three generations back, but still doubled. The stories told of that man were varied and incredible, probably not even half true. That was, however, not the the point. The point was that there was no way for a Beta to be born out of those genes.

'I have long since accepted that I am a regular guy. I'll never be idolized nor would I even like that. I am just the fourth son, even my name says it is so. No-one special. At least no I can be that regular guy and not 'mystery meat' anymore.'

Nothing he was saying seemed to come out quite right. He did not mean to sound bitter and pitiful, but that is exactly how he felt his message was coming across. It probably sounded like he envied his brothers' lives, but that was not correct. He didn't want to live any of their lives, he wanted his own. To be accepted as himself, not the extra spare of the family. The other two students had sat rather quietly, but suddenly one giggle turned into a laughter. Asahina had actually tears in his eyes.

'Oi, Satō-kun...hehehe...'Mystery meat'? How happy I am my school mates didn't come up with that. Or my brothers. That would have been even worse. Sounds like something Kobayashi-kun might have said though...'

Asahina's laughter died slowly turning into smile that had just a little hint of nostalgia or sadness. It was clear to anyone watching that this Kobayashi was important to Asahina and that he missed him. Everyone here had had to leave people behind, even those who lived in the metropolitan Tokyo area had only limited contact with those not going to this school. For someone to move here all the way from Hokkaido, it had to be worse. The mood at the table was changing to bleak.

'Hoi! Where have you two lovebirds been?'

Everyone raised their heads at the question. Shirō and Asahina smiled. It felt like a sun ray had pierced the heavy clouds. Kasamatsu and Amaya were back. They were holding hands. The small group was buzzing with curiosity.

'Yes, umh...Well, I guess it is just best to say it. We're officially going out. So don't worry the next time we disappear together.'

That didn't exactly answer the question asked, but it still kind of did. Where they had been was less important than why they had been away, after all. Kasamatsu and Amaya joined the table where Shirō and the rest were finishing off their lunch.

'To you we can tell a bit more I think. You are probably aware of the strange show we put up last night while asleep? Well, we had blood tests done and we're going to be mates.'

Kasamatsu Shinji blushed an even deeper shade of pink than his lover-to-be next to him. Amaya Hayato was abashed, but smiled nevertheless.

'I'll be the Omega and he'll be the Alpha. We just don't know when.'

'Blood tests? And you know what you are going to be? What?'

Kanai Satoru drew the party's attention to him with a delicate cough and a wave of a hand.

'I am probably best qualified to answer that as I have been working on that side of the project for the last year. The blood test these two are referring to was probably done to confirm that the reason for them ending up on each other's futons is that their bodies recognize each other as extremely compatible. I won't go to details, but it is called 'synchronization'. Mated couples build it up over the first year or so of being together, but sometimes there are two individuals who, for an still unknown reason, are born synchronized with an other person. Yes, it is what people call a 'fated pair'. As for the other, once the body is almost ready to present the second gender that too shows up in the blood.'

Everyone except Ken was staring at the Omega student. Other than Shirō they were amazed by the explanation and the keen intellect displayed. Shirō, who had known the Kanai heir as long as he could remember and already knew that the he was some sort of bio chemistry genius had another reason for staring at his brother-in-law.

'Can I have a blood test, Satoru-chan?'

'It is not usually done, but if nothing happens within to days, I'll ask Sōta-papa. Is that alright, Shirō?'

'Hai.'


	9. It Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasaki story continues.

'Haru! Hurry! I need you here now!'

Ryo was not whining, but there was something in the pitch of his voice that cut like a knife through Haru's nerves. Urgency, pain. The scent that slithered from underneath the closed door. This was the real deal.

'Ryo, hold on just a minute, please. I am coming.

Haru gave the kitchen one last look. Good enough. Nothing left to rot at least. He had no way of delaying this anymore. Of course, it was not that he didn't want to do it, it was just so momentous that it made him nervous.

'Excuse me, I am coming in.'

When Haru opened the bedroom door he was surrounded by a pheromone cloud so thick it was hard to even breathe at first. Inhaling brought an almost immediate response in his body, which was only enhanced by the sight of Ryo. His boyfriend, his lover, his mate in just one bite. The instincts he had spent years saying did not matter took over. The next few minutes became a blur of need, want and desire. The Bite. Haru's full consciousness returned and he released his teeth from the nape of the whimpering omega.

'Aah! Haru! So good. Alpha!'

Good? Haru supposed so. It bothered him a little that he didn't even have a clear memory of entering Ryo, but on the other hand it meant he no longer had to be nervous about it. The deed was done. It was reality now and it felt good beyond any imagination. They were bonded and for the moment he was bound to his mate by his knot. 

'Ryo, I want to see your face. Turn over, please.'

It took a couple of tries to manage twisting their bodies the right way. Face to face, stuck together. A wave of tenderness overtook the other emotions. Haru reached out and ran his forefinger over Ryo's cheek. It was smooth and soft, just the same as it before. Yet there was a subtle difference. This cheek, this whole body here was his to caress for the rest of their days. This person here was his to love until the day he died. Haru was waning romantic, but Ryo had another idea. He grabbed Haru's hand and started to suck the finger. Haru jolted. The wave of pleasure started from the finger tip and rippled throughout his body. It reflected back from the skin and gathered in his knot its intensity rising until it exploded out in a tidal wave. Being knotted together they had almost no room to move, but that did not matter. Their connected parts almost had a life of their own. What had felt like a tidal wave turned out to be just the beginning. Behind every wave was another, even higher one until the last one hit like solid wall. The aftershocks still continued while they lay there their muscles slowly relaxing and their panting subsiding.

'Ryo...'

'Alpha?'

Haru had intended to say 'I love you' using those rare words, but suddenly he couldn't. Not after being called Alpha instead of Haru. 

'Are you alright, Ryo?'

'Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.'

There it was again. Alpha. Was that all he was now? Why was he thinking about this? Why did he his eyes burning? Why did he feel like his beloved mate had been replaced by an omega robot? He shifted and with a soft plop they came apart again. Water. A glass of water would be good right now. Haru got up, used a towel as makeshift loincloth and walked to the kitchen.

Ryo bit his lip. Everything should have been fine, but something was off. Was he still not good enough? His Alpha still did not recognize him as his omega. They were bonded. It should have been wonderful. It would have been wonderful, if only Ryo didn't feel like a burden. What would he need to do to be good enough an omega for Haru? He moved to a dry spot and curled up. He refused to cry now that the pain was on a break.

'Ryo. Here.'

Haru had returned. He had a cold glass of water with him. Ryo knew he should drink it, but right now the tears he kept from his eyes were constricting his throat.

'Do you need help sitting up? You need to keep hydrated. Unless you are hungry now, we'll eat during the next lull. But you need to drink something.'

Ryo managed to pull himself up, but kept his eyes lowered. He held out his hand and the glass appeared in it.

'Thank you, Alpha.'

'No problem, Ryo.'

Haru watched Ryo drink the water. Hopefully the food would go down as well, for he did not want Ryo to pass out due to hunger and dehydration. It did happen though it was rare. More common was over exhaustion after several days of too little sleep, too little nutrition and too much sex. It would probably start again soon. The materials he'd been given to study suggested that the lulls tended to be no longer than an hour the first day. He wanted to talk to Ryo properly, but he wasn't sure if the other one was currently fully himself or not. To his shame he had breezed through the part pertaining heats in the Dynamics classes as he had never thought he'd need that information. The effect of having been fully committed to his relationship with his beta was this helplessness with his omega. That thought did not sit very well with Haru, Ryo was still Ryo. Wasn't he?

Ryo finished the water to find Haru immediately there to take the glass. Drinking had been an excellent excuse not to make a sound. He wanted to say something, but he did not know what. There were too many emotions tangled up together into one huge knot. The pain had been worse than he had expected, yet he was sure it was only the start of it. It would have gotten much worse if Haru had not been there so fast. Now he understood why omegas would give in under the torture and beg for anyone to take the pain away. That was just the pain. When one added pheromone intoxication to the formula, it would be near impossible to resist the opportunity to breed. Nature was a sadist, Ryo decided. A sadist only concerned with evolution. There would not be a child this time. Humans had found ways to subvert Nature's plans with suppressants, blockers and birth control. Rationally Ryo still thought this was a good thing, both of them had plans that would have gone wrong with an added family member. It still felt sad and empty. He sighed thinking he did not even make sense to himself.

'Ryo? Do you want more water? Are you alright?'

'I am fine, Alpha. Thank you.'

Haru's shoulders dropped. He closed his eyes and let his head hang for a few seconds. Then he rolled the empty glass away from them, took a hold of Ryo's shoulders and sought his eyes. Ryo forgot that an omega was supposed to look down to show submission. Haru had such beautiful eyes. Then he remembered and bent his head.

'Ryo, please. Look at me. Are you even in there? I miss you...'

The anguish in the Alpha's voice was almost palpable. It did not make sense. How could he miss him when Ryo was right there in front of him?

'Alpha..'

'Do you even know who I am, Ryo? What is my name?'

'Mmh. Murasaki Haruhiko, Alpha.'

Ryo was trying so hard to be the perfect Omega. He had no clue why Haru was asking such a stupid question. Of course he knew his name. Presenting as an Omega did not make him demented.

'I thought you had forgotten with all this 'Alpha this and Alpha that'.'

'Alpha...'

Haru was a patient man. Having always been much bigger than his classmates, he had trained never to let his temper to get the best of him. But even patient men have their limits and right now he had crossed his. It rumbled out from deep within, the voice he had never used on anyone, never needed to use probably due to his already intimidating exterior.

**'If you know my name then use it. Omega.'**

A pitiful whimper escaped Ryo's lips bringing the protective instincts back in control. Haru pulled his mate into a gentle embrace rocking him slowly like trying to comfort a child. Then he placed his fingers on Ryo's nape and started to massage the gland there.

'Hush. Ryo, I am sorry. I did not mean it to come out that way. Please, come back to me.'

The command had shaken something inside Ryo. It had reverberated through his body and spirit. He was afraid to even imagine how it would have felt if he'd been told to do something he hated. Even when told to do something he had no objection to, even something he actually did want to do, it left him feeling vulnerable. If Haru hadn't been there, he would have crumbled. Haru had been his steady rock, his anchor, his everything for so many years. He had been so afraid that one day Haru would meet some Omega and disappear from his life. Now he was that Omega himself and they were bonded. Everything should have been perfect, but when was life ever perfect. Still, right now he could not imagine a better place to be than in the arms of his beloved Haru.

'Haru...'

'I'm here, Ryo. I've got you.'

'You finally called me Omega.'

'I am sorry, Ryo. I really am. What...finally? What do you mean?'

'I hoped you would accept me as your Omega. But I keep failing somehow, I think.'

Apparently even after all this time there were things they did not know about each other. Not without voicing them. Haru sighed quietly.

'Of course you are that. My Omega. But more importantly, you are My Ryo. It is you I love, not Alpha, Beta or Omega. You, Ryonosuke.'

Haru had now used that word without planning it beforehand. It was good to have it out. He still wasn't sure if Ryo heard him correctly. But he'd keep saying it until it stuck in that thick skull of his mate.

'Murasaki Ryonosuke. Aishiteru.'


	10. The Blood Will Tell

The fourth day of the experiment dawned with only six sleepers left in the gym. Among those who had disappeared was Asahina-kun. Shirō felt strangely abandoned. He probably should have circulated more, tried to get acquainted with everyone of the young men taking part in this thing. Such things just did not come easy to him. In this he was different from his brothers who were all more outgoing than him. The one who even came close was Tatsuya, the omega of the twins three years younger than him.

He still couldn't feel any changes in his body. It was frustrating. He looked at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He could not see anything different either. Not that those things would even show on one's face. At least there was the promise that if nothing changed, there would be the blood test tomorrow. Right now he could do nothing about it.

The list on the wall revealed that there were, indeed, only six of them left. Asahina was an Alpha, which Shirō found a little surprising. His boyish charm and gentle manners were more what people expected of Omegas. He also noted that the blood tests had been right. Kasamatsu-kun was now marked as an Alpha and Amaya-kun as an Omega. They would not return today then. Shirō swallowed. He could not help thinking that those two were now somewhere together, either asleep or going at it. Lucky guys. He himself had no lover of any kind, never had had one. Whatever was to come, he'd be facing it alone.

They did not have lectures today. It was because these two days were the ones when most of them were expected to be absent. Shirō didn't know about the others, but he would have preferred lectures over idleness. Having nothing to do made his thoughts run in circles. When were the changes starting? Which was he going to be? He could see himself as either and neither. 

'Good morning!'

Shiro glanced up. Kanda-kun. The lucky fellow. He had no more worries having already gone through the presentation and the rut. He looked much better than yesterday. Clearly he had slept well in his new room.

'Good morning, Kanda-kun! How was the dorm?'

'Quiet. Almost no-one is there now. I only spoke to two people all night. I heard that they brought in someone, but was too tired to check it out. Satō-kun is alone at breakfast?'

'Yes. They are all gone. Asahina-kun had disappeared when I woke up. He's an Alpha. The other two have their signs by their names now too, so...'

'I see. I left here so early that I didn't really have time to make friends. And now the few people I met yesterday are all gone save for Satō-kun. I am glad that I got this opportunity to talk. Rather selfish of me when I know Satō-kun wishes not to be here anymore. But I am glad that I can say this. I hope we can stay friends afterwards. No matter which way things turn out.'

Stay friends? This guy already considered Shirō a friend? Even though they had only talked for the first time yesterday? It was unusual, but so were the circumstances. Shirō was not without friends. Over the past year he had made several friends at this school, but it took weeks usually to get to that point. He wasn't lonely because he had no friends, it was just that his friends were away for the vacation and had no idea Shirō was participating in something as drastic as this camp. Shirō was not one to worry people he cared about, so he had kept his secrets.

'I'd like that, I think. So, Kanda-kun, are you from around here?'

'I am. It takes under an hour on the trains to get to where my family lives. What about you, Satō-kun?'

'I am from a small town by the sea. It takes less than an hour to fly there. But I have been at this school for a year now, so I am no longer intimidated by Tokyo.'

'Ah. What is the school like? I heard there are all sorts of..hmm...privileged or special people studying here. How does that work out for the normal students?'

'Well, I guess there are. Once you get to know them, most are really pretty ordinary people. I think it helps that the staff works hard not to favor anyone. Yeah...most are actually pretty decent. There are only a few who think the world of themselves. They have their circles and the rest of us ignore them.'

Shirō didn't want to mention any names and thankfully the worst 'ouji-sama' had graduated along with his sycophants. He thought about it for a bit longer, trying to formulate his thoughts.

'I am not good about things like this. I am not a popular guy. The only thing I can really think about is to only judge people as themselves. Forget their families or test scores. Treat everyone with dignity unless they turn out to be morons. Trust the scent.'

Shirō felt he was babbling. His concentration was wavering. What had he talked about just now? What was that nice smell? Why were the lights getting dimmer? So cold...

\----------

The light above him was bright. Something was beeping next to him. Bed. Hospital. IV dripping. His eyes focused slowly. The beeping got faster.

'Kanai-sensei! He's awake.'

A voice calling out. Loud. They weren't supposed to yell at hospitals, were they? Footsteps. Why were they running?

'Shirō-kun. How are you feeling?'

'Sōta-ojisan. I think I am ..fine?'

Shirō and the twins had called Satoru's father uncle ever since they were tiny. After Kanai Wataru married this man, they had extended the habit to him as well. The families had always been close and no-one had objected. It was also nice since they had no real uncles.

'Well, Shirō-kun, you gave us quite a shock. I've been doing some more research while you were unconscious. It's been a bit over three hours, by the way. Anyway, I took a closer look at some of the tales about your ancestor. The one known as the blue-eyed demon.'

Shirō nodded. He was well aware of being a descendant of that notorious person. The bastard actually showed up on both sides of his family tree. There were lots of people who had that guy in their pedigree. He'd apparently been seducing males and females, omegas and and betas all around Japan until he got caught.

'Fascinating stuff. Pretty much everyone has been dismissing it as a tall tale, but it now seems it is actually true. I am sure you know he left a lot of offspring here. Then the story tells that the general tasked of capturing him actually fell in love with him and instead of handing the culprit in escaped with him and ended up in America a couple of years later. They had two boys there. You have heard this all, right?'

Shirō nodded again. Indeed he had. His father was a descendant of one of those boys, after all. 

'What is exciting is that what was used to considered a clerical error, was not. For the boys born in America he was the papa. He gave birth to them both.'

'I've heard that story, but it is silly. It is impossible.'

'Not impossible. Just quite uncommon. You are a living proof of that. I really should have thought of this before. It is probably why your presentation was delayed.'

'What?'

Kanai Sōta looked delighted, but then his expression grew more solemn. This would cause problems if it became public knowledge.

'It is scientifically exciting, but I fear it may be hard for you personally. People like you are rare, Shirō-kun. I only know three others like you.'

'People like me?'

'Yes. You are not an Alpha or an Omega. You are both.'

'What?'

'A fully functional hermaphrodite. You have the genitals of both Alpha and Omega. Just like your ancestor did.'

Shirō turned deathly pale. If what he was hearing was true then, he could only think of one thing.

'So I am a fucking freak then.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, Shirō. I have thought of something like this for a while. One of my favorite Omegaverse Mangas 'Sayonara Koibito, Mata Kite Tomodachi' has nothing to do with hermaphrodites. But one sentence there was the inspiring spark. It won't be revealed here and now, it will be in the next season. (I still hope someone will translate that manga's missing chapters in English.)


	11. Tomorrow Begins Today

Shinji and Hayato sat on the sofa, leaning into each other. The TV was on, but neither was really watching it, it was just a background distraction. The whole situation was weird to say the least. The weirdest thing about it all for Shinji was not being told they were something that usually belonged to fairy tales or romance manga though that was certainly odd enough. It wasn't even being suddenly committed to mating with a man he'd only met a few days ago either. The weirdest thing for him was how normal and comfortable it felt there next to Hayato-kun, how it felt like they had been like this always.

For the first time ever he actually understood the people in stories wondering if their feelings were their own or only products of hormones and pheromones. Still, now that he thought about Hayato-kun, there was nothing he could not see himself falling for under more normal circumstances. Amaya Hayato was polite, nice to everyone, yet not without his own opinions nor afraid to express them. He had a very pleasant face, the kind that would attract most people and scare no-one away and a body of a devoted athlete. He was also straight out stating that he was committing to this relationship completely. Shinji had no doubt that given the chance he'd have fallen in love with this person anyway, it would have just taken a little longer.

'I'm a lucky guy.'

'Shinji-kun?'

'Ah. I was just thinking I am lucky to be here with Hayato-kun.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes. Lucky. But also...nervous. About you know...'

About what they both knew would likely occur within the next twelve hours, but probably sooner. Of course Hayato was nervous too, even though he had been mentally preparing for the eventuality since he turned twelve and had the facts of life explained to him by his parents. This was his first heat, so no-one could know exactly how hard it would hit.

'Yes. Well, if I go too nuts, call for help. They can knock me out or something.'

Apparently the stories about sharing minds were just fairy tales after all. Shinji and Hayato might have been thinking about the same event,even both felt anxious about it, but for different reasons.

'Hayato-kun...I am sure there is nothing wrong with you. But I...I've never been Alpha, you know.'

'I know. I've never been Omega before either.'

Strictly speaking that was not true. But this was the first time they were facing their secondary genders completely matured, so in that context the statements were true.

'I mean, I just know the theory of how to...help an Omega. I am worried about failing the expectations.'

Hayato reached out and laced his fingers in Shinji's hair. Now he understood what his mate's problem was. It was only natural to want to do well after all.

'Shinji-kun, it does not need to be perfect. We're in this for the long haul, right? So we have years and years to practice. It is okay to be a bit clumsy the first time. Lets just do our best.'

It was the truth. They were actually pledging their whole lives to each other. Years and years, even decades. Thinking like that not performing perfectly the first time was a small thing. They would not break up if the first try was not completely satisfying. A little of the stress lifted off of Shinji's shoulders.

'Hayato-kun is correct. It is a new game for both of us and we are a new team. Practice makes perfect, right?'

Shinji smiled at Hayato. Their faces were close, then even closer. Lips touched. The kiss deepened. Wonderful, exciting, arousing. Painful! Shinji froze gasping for air and cupped himself. Hayato missed a breath, startled.

'Shinji-kun? What is it? Are you alright?'

The burning pain was only alleviated by the touch. Beads of sweat formed on Shinji's forehead and he bit his lip to keep from vocalizing the pain. Alpha was supposed to be the easier of the presentations? Right now he felt more sympathy for the Omegas than ever. If this was how much he was hurting, what kind of a hellfire was waiting for Hayato-kun? He needed to give an embarrassing answer to an innocent question. He blushed.

'It is...the knot. It...'

A shiver ran through Hayato's body starting from somewhere in the middle and exiting though fingers, toes and raising the hair on his head. Scary. Exciting. Scary. Fascinating.

'It hurts a lot, doesn't it? Umh..Can I..see?'

The silence lasted long enough that Hayato was just about to apologize for the intrusive request when Shinji shrugged faintly.

'I guess. It is just...Or rather it is not just that it is embarrassing to expose oneself, which is inevitable anyway. It is because I have never seen one live and...'

'I have only seen pictures and films too. I am sure you are fine.'

Shinji winced when he let go of the knot and let his shorts drop. Hayato gasped making Shinji peer down at himself worried that there was something wrong. From his point of view the bulge was fairly smooth and even though there was some nasty discoloration.

'Shinji-kun. How much does that hurt really? It is clearly bruised. Don't worry, I won't touch. I just want to look a little closer.'

Bruises. That's what the ugly coloring was then. Shinji supposed it could have been because the inflation had been too rapid. His partner wasn't at least repelled by the sight which was good, but his interest was verging on comical. Shinji was forced to chuckle.

'Hayato-kun, look all you want, but...Please take your glasses off first. I feel like an insect under a magnifying glass right now. The pain is not as bad as it was, it's really feeling just like bruising now.'

'Ah. So now Shinji-kun wants to strip me. Very well, the glasses can go. I can see well enough this close anyway.'

Hayato removed his glasses and slid them across the low table in front of the sofa. Shinji was wondering if his mate-to-be was actually flirting with him.

'This is embarrassing.'

'Bear it like an Alpha, Shinji-kun. Besides, I have no doubt I'll have much more cause to be ashamed soon.'

'No need for that. Hayato-kun is just fine, never worry about such things. If you want or need something just speak up and I'll do everything I can.'

Those words melt something further in Hayato's heart. He'd not doubted for a second that he had made a bad decision agreeing to this very sudden mating, but this confirmed his high opinion on Shinji-kun's character.

'Umh..well, there is something. Under the dresser in the bedroom there is a cardboard box. If at any time...when this thing really starts...it becomes painful for Shinji-kun... Uh. There are toys there.'

'I see. I don't really know what to say to that, but I guess it is good to know.'

Perhaps it was an attempt to hide his discomfort when Shinji buried his face in Hayato's shoulder, but if he had know what the effect would be he would have done it sooner. His nose was just above one of minor scent glands when his lips brushed it. Hayato quivered and the sweetest scent wafted into Shinji's nostrils.

'Hayato-kun smells wonderful.'

'Shinji-kun too. Uh, actually...I think it is time to change rooms...'

There were plenty of pheromones that the human nose could not scent, not even the more evolved version that Alphas and Omegas have. What the nose did not detect the brain, however, did. The pheromones that combined with each person's chemistry to create their special scent were detectable by the the Alphas and Omegas only, but this scent that was now starting to come from Hayato's body was something even betas could smell. The scent of slick was enticing to any male past puberty, but the Alphas were affected the most. Things were already starting to get a bit blurry in Shinji's mind.

'Before that I must ask once more, if you want the bite?'

'Yes.'  
'Alright. Let us go then. Can you walk, Hayato-kun?'

Hayato got up on his shaky legs. He could stand and he could walk. His stomach was no happy about it though, the spasms inside he had barely noticed before grew in strength and lasted longer. It was verging on pain already.

'I can walk. I'd hate to try running though.'

'Lean on me, Hayato-kun. We'll make it together.'

'Hai. One more thing. Ah. Everything considered, can we drop to honorifics?'

'Of course, Yato.'


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this Extra. The story continues in [Season 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10752252/chapters/23840172). These students, other old friends and some new ones are starting a new school year right now.

Day 11. The first day all twenty-three of them were together again. Or rather they were twenty-four now that the other Murasaki had joined the class too. He was different from the rest having been an Alpha for years already, but as the bonded mate of one of them, he was relevant to their experience. Probably.

Even the two soccer team members had come back for this day though they had spent every other day after their shared heat at the soccer club camp. Another bonded pair and one that had just met here. That made them in someway more interesting than the couple that had been together for years though no-one was against hearing their story either.

Kanai-sensei stepped up to the podium. He had only a tiny, palm sized paper with him for the speech he was about to deliver.

'First of all, let me say that I am proud of each and everyone of you here. I doubt that there are many people who'd honestly call their presentation a piece of cake, it is hard for everyone. For you all, however, to have taken this step, to have chosen the time voluntarily must have taken a great deal of courage. Yet, we hope it has also relieved some burden of uncertainty. I am aware that some of you are disappointed with your gender. There is nothing we can do about that, we are born to be who we are. We, the staff, are here to support you not just now but all through the next school year and even beyond if you continue at AOBI Uni. Nor will we abandon those who go elsewhere either. All of you are and always will be welcome here.'

'Second, this is the 'graduation' of this camp. Since you all have already been moved to your dormitories, you can either stay here or go home for the weekend. Starting Tuesday, you will be regular students at AOBI High with one small exception. You are required to take the dynamics class immediately, so despite of being third year students, you will have a class with the first years. You can freely choose either the morning class or the late class, but stick to one. This class is unique to our school in two ways. First it is a required class, graduation is not possible without passing it and second it is the only class where we separate the genders. So, pick the class for your designation.'

'We'll also arrange a couple of follow up camps for you. Think of them as sort of a class reunion, where you can share your experiences with the people who best understand what you have gone through and what you are going to go through. Of course, we also hope that you'll keep in touch with the friends you made here and that you'll all make new friends among the rest of the students. You all can make a brand new start here and now. Hold your heads high and be proud of who you really are: Students of AOBI High!

An hour later the students had dispersed eager to enjoy their one free weekend before the new school year started.

**Author's Note:**

> While it is not necessary to read the other 'seasons' many of the characters appearing here have already made appearance earlier. Information relevant to them will be included in this work and it is possible to get to know them right here. Still, a little more background is available for those who wish to read about it.


End file.
